Bender Over Backwards
by XxPriestess.ReneexX
Summary: "Oh honey, I'd have you bending over backwards" "Is that so? Then game on Elliebear, game on". Eleanor Kinley is added to the gang and she soon brings out a whole new side to the club no one has ever seen. Especially with a certain criminal- but she has secrets that could destroy her very being. But maybe, just maybe the handsome criminal can help and along the way... fall in love.
1. Enter Eleanor Kinley

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Breakfast Club and I never will. Got it? Good.**

**Me: Ahh I have revived my obsession with the Breakfast Club and I couldn't help myself, I had to make my own version of a John Bender/ OC story! Enjoy darlings! OH THIS GOES TO THE MONDAY AFTER AND THEN SOME ;D**

**WARNING: Harsh/ crude language**

**ALSO: Fag= British slang for cigarette/ smoke**

* * *

"_**And these children  
that you spit on  
as they try to change their worlds  
are immune to your consultations.  
They're quite aware  
of what they're going through"- David Bowie**_

_Saturday March 24__th__, 1984_

_Shermer High School- Shermer, Illinois_

_Dear Mr. Vernon… we accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was that we did wrong, what we did was wrong. But we think you're crazy to make us write this essay telling you who we think we are, what do you care? You see us as you want to see us… in the simplest terms and the most convenient definitions. You see us as a brain, an athlete, a basket case, a princess, an innocent rebel and a criminal. Correct? That's the way we saw each other at seven o'clock this morning._

_We were brainwashed…_

* * *

**|Eleanor Kinley|**

_*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*_

"Get up you lazy ass, I'm dropping you off to your detention in 20" the annoyed voice of my older brother shouted, waking me from my slumber. My arm shot out and I hit the snooze button on my clock and immediately the radio began to play- loudly. I groaned and slowly opened my eyes, careful of the harsh light from the open curtains. Slowly I sat up as a Def Leppard song began to play on the radio, a tired yawn escaped my mouth. Another Saturday meant another detention for little 'ole me, this is what? The fourth detention I've managed to get this month? Hey, it's not my fault the principal's a total dipshit. I flung the blanket off my body and slid off the bed, instantly the cool air hit my bare legs and I felt the bottom of my nightgown ride upwards as I stretched my arms and arched my back before walking over to the bathroom to get dressed.

I took a quick 10 minute shower, remembering to shave my legs and pits since I was planning on wearing shorts today. Once I was finished with that I hopped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my body before walking back into my room and quickly deciding on an outfit. I slipped on a pair of matching bra and panties. Then I yanked on a pair of old ripped high waisted cut off shorts and a black V-neck long sleeved crop top before throwing on a long chained heart shaped locket my brother gave me. I then walked over to my dresser and applied my usual mascara, eyeliner and red lip combo before slipping on my black combat boots and leather jacket.

"Eleanor get your fucking ass down here now, you're going to be late!"

I rolled my eyes at my brother's condescending tone, he was one to talk- If I remember correctly, when he was in high school he was an even bigger troublemaker than I was. Nevertheless, I quickly grabbed my worn black rucksack and ran down the stairs. "ELEANOR!" Connor shouted, I rolled my eyes "I'm coming, I'm coming- no need to blow a gasket" I said as I entered the kitchen. My brother was sitting at the kitchen table, newspaper in hand as he smoked a fag. I rolled my eyes "Well are we going or what?" I questioned as he continued to smoke his fag. Connor looked up from the paper and rolled his eyes at me "Finally, you take so fucking long to get ready" he muttered, standing up and grabbing his keys off the table. "Come on delinquent let's get you to detention- maybe it'll knock some sense into you" he teased.

I smirked "Whatever you say big bro."

* * *

Once Connor's bike came to a full stop, I unwrapped my arms from his waist and stepped off the bike before pulling off the helmet. "You're already late so try not to cause any trouble Elle" Connor said as he took the helmet from my hands. I rolled my eyes and ran my fingers through my helmet hair to make it less messy. "Come on Elle, we don't want _them_ to have an excuse to visit" Connor reminded me. I sighed and nodded my head, understanding what he meant. I didn't want _those people_ near me- ever. "Alright, I'll try but I make no promises- Vernon's a dickhead and it's not my fault if he pisses me off" I said with a shrug. Connor sighed kissed my forehead "Just… be safe, I'll see you at home" he said before revving the bike and taking off.

I watched as he disappeared down the road before turning around and sauntering into the school. I slowly walked down the hallway towards the library. There was no point in rushing, I was already late and Vernon was already going to be pissed off plus I just couldn't be bothered. The library doors were slowly creeping up on me and I could already hear Vernon's annoying voice carry through the halls. I looked through the library doors and saw Vernon was pacing while five other students were sitting at the desks.

There was a red head; I think her name was Carla or something- your typical rich popular prissy princess.

Sitting in the same row as her was Andrew Clark, the school's top wrestler and your typical athlete.

Diagonal from them was Brian, one of the smartest kids in school and your typical nerd.

My eyes widened as they trailed across the form of the school's resident criminal John Bender, your typical delinquent.

Lastly, at the back was Allison, or your typical basket case as people liked to call her.

"…it looks like Ms. Kinley is _late_ once again. That brat, I swear when I get my hands on her…" Vernon muttered.

I rolled my eyes and walked into the library, smirking as the other detainees stared at me. "No need to get your panties in a twist, I'm right here- got lost on the way, and couldn't remember if I was going to detention or hell" I said sweetly. Vernon narrowed his eyes at me and gave me a disgruntled look "You're lucky you're only a couple of minutes late Ms. Kinley, otherwise you would have earned yourself another detention." He warned, as if that would scare me.

I was well aware of the eyes that followed me as I casually walked to the row of desks in front of Brian and sat down in the middle seat- ignoring everyone else as I pushed the chair back a bit so I could prop my feet up on the desk. "Now that would be such a fucking tragedy, wouldn't it? Another detention? How would I ever survive!?" I questioned dramatically and sarcastically as I set my bag on the seat to my left. Vernon narrowed his eyes and pointed at me "You better watch your moth young lady" he warned, looking quite murderous if you ask me. I rolled my eyes "Yeah, whatever you say pops. Now why don't you get to explaining this detention- the day will finish faster that way" I informed him. Vernon ignored me and I smirked at the bulging anger vein I had caused.

"Now that everyone is here" a glare was shot my way "I want to congratulate the rest of you for being on time" he began. The red head quickly raised her hand "Excuse me sir, I think there's been a mistake. I know this is detention but um… I don't think I belong in here" Ms. Priss informed him. I raised a brow at her, was that really necessary? She clearly needed to get over herself. Vernon seemed to think the same as he just shot her an annoyed look and ignored her. "It is now seven oh six. You have exactly eight hours and fifty-four minutes to think about why you're here. Ponder the error of your ways" Vernon droned on. From behind me I heard a spitting sound and turned in my seat to see what the hell it was. Of course it was Bender, I watched as he spat up into the air then caught the spit back in his mouth a moment later. A disgusted and slightly impressed expression crossed over my face and I rolled my eyes at the princess who gasped and looked as if she had seen the nastiest thing in her life.

"You may not talk" Vernon said, bringing my attention back to him as he pointed towards the red head.

There was some shuffling from behind me "You will not move from these seats" Vernon stated, the shuffling then stopped.

Vernon walked over to me and shoved my feet of the desk with a meaningful look "There will be _surprises _when I get back. No pranks" he informed us, mostly me, and I smirked at him- awh looks like someone was still mad about the last detention when a bucket of water came crashing down on him.

He walked down the aisle and I watched as he yanked a chair out from Bender's propped up feet. "And you will not sleep" he finished as he glared at the criminal.

"We are going to try something a little different today. We are going to write an essay" Vernon explained. I sighed and gave an annoyed look, like any of us would actually write the stupid essay. Maybe Brian would, and possibly the princess and wrestler so they wouldn't have to come back but definitely not Bender or I and I wasn't too sure about Allison.

"There will be no less than a thousand words" he started as he began to hand out paper and pencils to everyone. "You will describe to me who you think you are." Bender quickly cut in with "This a test?" he questioned and I rolled my eyes while Vernon ignored him. "When I say essay, I mean an essay. I do not mean a single word repeated a thousand times, is that cleat Mr. Bender?" Vernon said, giving said criminal a hard look. "Crystal" Bender drew out, sounding like he could care less. Vernon then turned towards me and I crossed my arms over my chest, "Nor do I want to see an inappropriate phrase repeated a thousand times- do you understand Ms. Kinley" he questioned patronizingly. I rolled my eyes and placed my feet back on the table so they were resting on the piece of paper he had just set down. "Clear as day" I answered in a fake sweet tone.

"Good. Maybe you'll learn a little something about yourself; maybe you'll even decide whether or not you care to return" Vernon told us.

"Uh… you know I can answer that right now sir. You know… that would be no… no for me" Brian said from behind me. I glanced backwards and saw he was standing up and shaking his head, poor guy he really didn't know just what to do here.

"Sit down Johnson"

"…Thank you sir"

I caught Bender's eye and saw he was smirking at poor Brian, when he realized I was looking he gave me a sly grin and a wink to which I smirked and rolled my eyes at before turning back towards Vernon.

"My office is right there, any monkey business is ill advised. Any questions?" Vernon asked.

The room was silent for a moment.

"Yeah, I got a question" Bender replied. I turned slightly to look at him and raised a brow questioningly. What was he going to do…?

"Does Barry Manilow know you raid his wardrobe?" Bender questioned, a smirk playing at his lips as he caught my eye. I couldn't help it as a burst of laughter fell from my lips and Bender winked at me again as he grinned before we both looked back over at Vernon. "I'll give you the answer to that question Bender next Saturday, and since I'm sure you would love to know the answer to that aswell Ms. Kinley, you can join him" Vernon answered as his jaw tightened in annoyance at the two of us. He pointed a finger at me before moving it towards Bender "Don't mess with the bull, you'll only get the horns" he told us before glaring and walking out of the library.

"That man… is a brownie hound" Bender accused as Vernon left our sights.

I nodded my head in agreement "Don't you know it" I muttered.

"Are you English?" a sudden voice blurted.

I turned in my seat to see Brian looking at me with a small blush on his cheeks, from the corner of my eye I saw Bender and the preps were watching our conversation. I met Brian's eyes and he blushed deeper and fidgeted with his pen. "What I mean is… uh British" he amended. I smiled and nodded my head "You got it sweetheart, born and raised in England. I moved here a couple years ago" I explained.

"That's… awesome" he murmured before looking back down at his paper.

I stared at him for another moment before facing forward myself. Everyone else stayed silent, I sighed and unzipped my leather jacket before re-crossing my arms as I leaned back in my chair to get as comfortable as possible. Even with Bender and the others here it was going to be a long, boring detention and one I wished would hurry up and be over.

_*snap* *snap* *snap*_

What the hell?

I turned in my seat to find out where the noise was coming from. I looked around the room and noticed that everyone seemed to be turned towards Allison so I figured I might as well do the same. When I turned around I saw that Allison was biting her nails quite harshly and that was what the snapping noise was. I watched as she bit hard into her thumb nail before spitting it out and going back for more. Allison seemed to realize that she was being watched and paused her nail chewing to look up at everyone. I glanced to my left and noticed that the red head seemed to be quite disgusted and Bender's expression wasn't far from hers. Allison stared for another moment before forcefully biting another nail off, it sounded kind of painful if you ask me.

"If you keep eating your hand you're not going to be hungry for lunch" Bender jeered.

Allison turned towards him and bit off a nail rather forcefully before attempting to spit it towards him and I giggled- he totally deserved that, even though the nail didn't make it to her goal I had to admit that she did spit it pretty far. I smirked as Bender shot me and incredulous look before turning back towards Allison, his hand was resting on his scarf as he said "I've seen you before, you know…" Allison ignored him by turning away and Bender smirked as he slumped further into his seat.

"And you Elliebear, I've definitely seen you before" Bender commented, causing me to turn back around so I could look at him. I raised a brow at his smug expression but didn't comment, "Looks like you're stuck with me once again- lucky you" he teased with his trademark smirk dancing on his lips. I rolled my eyes "How many times have I told you not to call me that?" I questioned, ignoring the second part of his comment as my stomach erupted into tiny butterflies from it. Bender opened his mouth to comment but was cut off by a clicking sound. I turned to look behind me and saw it was Brian making the noise as he played with his pen.

"…who are you? …who are you?"

"I am a walrus" Brian stated.

I couldn't help it as a bubble of laughter erupted from my throat. Brian looked up at me in surprise and laughed nervously before slowly taking the pen from his mouth as his cheeks turned a pink colour. I glanced towards Bender who was giving a confused look to the poor boy before taking his foot off the desk and beginning to take off his jacket, at the same time Brian began to do the same. Bender stared at Brian and Brian paused and gestured towards Bender who continued to stare. Brian suddenly faked a shiver and pulled his jacket back on- obviously intimidated by the bully criminal. I rolled my eyes at Bender, _Be nice!_ I mouthed to him. Bender just smirked and shrugged his shoulders at me- indicating that he wasn't doing anything wrong. I watched in amusement as Bender glared at poor Brian who shifted uncomfortably and murmured "It's the shits huh?" Bender didn't answer and glared for another moment before turning away.

I sighed and took my feet off the desk so I could rest my head against it instead.

Suddenly a piece of paper flew over the two preps' desk- who of course, ignored it; I didn't need to look up to see who threw it. I shifted in my seat slightly so I was able to see the three on the other side but I still kept my head on the desk, using my arms as a sort of pillow. I was debating on whether or not I wanted to lie down on the desk and just fall asleep but I couldn't be bothered to actually get up and attempt it- maybe later.

"Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah… nah, nah, nah…" Bender began to sing as he played an air guitar in his seat and my fingers began to drum on the desk to the beat.

"I can't believe this is really happening to me" Ms. Priss muttered to the athlete. Oh poor baby, looks like her daddy just couldn't get her out of this one- how tragic.

"OH SHIT!" Bender suddenly exclaimed, making all of us turn towards him.

I raised a brow at him questioningly, as he began to look around frantically "What are we supposed to do if we need to take a piss!?" he exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and placed my head back down on the desk, that boy sure is something.

"Oh please…" the princess exclaimed, sounding extremely disgusted.

"Well… you gotta go… you gotta go!" he shrugged nonchalantly as he began to unzip his fly.

The princess whirled around to look at Bender for a minute before exclaiming "Oh my god" and turning back towards the front with her arms crossed on the desk. "You're not urinating in here man!" Andrew exclaimed as he watched Bender. I glanced behind me for a moment and saw Brian was watching Bender with confusion and a bit of apprehension on his face.

"Don't talk, don't talk! It makes it crawl back up!" Bender exclaimed frantically, looking quite concentrated as he well… you know.

A bright blush was slowly growing on my face and I was surprised to see Brian turn his head sideways as if he was trying to take a peek at Bender's junk.

"You whip it out and you're dead before the first drop hits the floor!" Andrew shouted threateningly.

Bender looked at the athlete for a moment before his lips turned up into a small smirk "You're pretty sexy when you get angry… grrr!" Bender taunted, smirking in satisfaction when Andrew just glared and quickly turned back towards the front.

"Hey, homeboy!" Bender called as here-zipped his fly and I noticed he was talking to Brian who looked shocked and pointed towards himself.

"Why don't you go close that door and we'll get the prom queen and Elliebear impregnated" Bender suggested mockingly.

Quickly I shot up in my seat and turned to glare at the crude criminal, seeing the princess was doing the same. Bender stared at the red head for a moment before his brown eyes turned to me and I raised a brow at him as I leaned my cheek against my hand- a silent challenge- while he just wiggled his brows in response. A small, amused, grin tilted my lips upwards which caused Bender to wink at me.

"Hey… hey… hey!" the wrestler shouted, trying to get Bender's attention.

Bender broke eye contact with me and glared at the jock "What?" he exclaimed.

"If I lose my temper, you're totalled man" Andrew warned.

"Totally?" Bender mocked, my lips twitched as I fought a smile.

"Totally." The jock confirmed, not understanding that he was being made fun of.

"Why don't you just shut up? No one here is interested" the red head exclaimed to Bender as she gave him a disgusted look and turned back around. "Really… butt face!" the jock exclaimed as he too turned around. Bender made a mock sad look but I knew that comment stung him a bit, I glared at the red head- she really needed to shut her trap along with her little boy toy. "Oh wow, very original" I snorted at the jock causing him to turn to give me a hard glare.

"Well hey Sporto! What'd you do to get in here? Forget to wash your jock?" Bender questioned, a mocking tone to his voice.

"Uh… excuse me fellas" a nervous Brian started. I turned to look at him along with the others and saw he was fidgeting nervously. "I think we should just write our papers…" he said, trying to be the peacemaker. I shook my head and gave him a small smile, knowing no one was going to listen to him.

True to my thoughts, no one gave the poor nerd a sparing glance. The jock turned fully towards Bender and glared "Look, just because you live in here doesn't give you the right to be a pain in the ass! So knock it off!" Sporto exclaimed, sounding pretty pissed. Bender gave a mock hurt look and I rolled my eyes "It's a free country darlin'…" I goaded, giving a smug smile as the princess and her boy toy both glared at me. Bender and I shared a grin and the princess scoffed, causing me to drag my eyes away from the brown eyed hunk and towards her.

"They're just doing it to get a rise out of you! Ignore them!" she exclaimed as she turned away.

Bender smirked "Sweets… you couldn't ignore me if you tried. Just ask Ellieber over there" Bender teased, making everyone turn towards me. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest with a smirk, raising a brow- challenging him. Bender smirked "What?" he questioned as I giggled to myself.

"Oh honey, I'd have you bending over backwards" I replied, grinning at his amusement.

"Is that so?" he questioned mockingly and I just kicked my feet up on my desk in response, a wicked grin on my face.

"Game on Elliebear, game on"

* * *

**Ello lovelies! Hope you like my new story, another update will be coming soon!**

**So tell me what you think!**

**Review, favourite follow? Please!**

**xoxo- Renee**


	2. Doors and Detentions

**A/N- Unedited, I shall go back and fix them at a later date.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Breakfast Club and I never will. Got it? Good.**

**Note: Claire's name is spelt wrong for a reason.**

* * *

**|Story Start|**

**|Evelyn Kinley|**

"So… SO!" Bender exclaimed as he began talking to the two preps- I knew he was going to start something with the two of them so I shifted in my seat to get a better view of the action.

"Are you guys like boyfriend, girlfriend?" he interrogated.

"Steady dates… looo-vers" he pressed.

The red head and Sporto looked completely uncomfortable as Bender pushed on.

"Come on Sporto, level with me" Bender chided. "Do you slip her the… hot… beef… injection?" he taunted, a smirk on his lips.

"GO TO HELL!" the princess screamed as she turned to glare heatedly.

"ENOUGH!" Sporto shouted, looking ready to pounce on the aggravating criminal.

An amused grin came over my features as I looked at the appalled teens and I just laughed along with Bender at their outburst. Said criminal turned to look at me and winked before we heard Vernon yell something from his office, not really sure what he said, I was a little distracted by the hot bad boy who was currently staring at me.

"Scumbag" the athlete exclaimed as he and the cherry turned back around.

Bender broke the eye contact as he went to stand up from his desk and sit on the railing by the red head.

"What do you say we close that door?" he questioned as he pointed towards the open library entrance. "We can't have any party with Vernon checking us out every few seconds" Bender pointed out as he looked at each person. I grinned "Go for it" I mused, flicking my finger towards the door, not really caring if he did it or not- either way Dick was going to yell at us and find some way to blame Bender or I.

"Well, you know the door's supposed to stay open" Brian pointed out.

Bender rolled his eyes "So what?" he questioned theoretically.

"So why don't you shut up?" Sporto snapped back angrily. "There are five other people in here you know!"

"God, you can count. I knew you had to be smart to be a… wrestler" Bender mocked, clearly making fun of the athlete. I snickered at the look Sporto gave, "Who the hell are you to judge anybody anyway?" he said as he looked away from Bender. I rolled my eyes as Miss. Priss said "Really." My boots slid off the desk and landed on the floor with a loud _**thump**_**. **Everyone turned to look as I leaned forward in my seat "I could ask the two of you the same, who are you to judge anyone? You are no better than anyone else in this room" I stated. The jock and the red head glared at me, "Why don't you just shut up? Nobody cares about what you have to say! You are just some wannabe rebel" he told me before turning towards the criminal. "And you know what? You don't even count Bender. If you disappear forever, it wouldn't make any difference. You may as well not even exist at this school." The wrestler spat out angrily as he glared at the man in question. I narrowed my eyes and slowly walked over to the jock's desk and slammed my palms down onto the smooth surface.

"Why don't you just shut up, you asshole? Take that I-am-so-much-better-than-you attitude and tell it to someone who actually cares, you have no right to be saying shit like that to people you barely know" I exclaimed, giving him a harsh glare. The jock just stared at me stupidly and opened his mouth, probably to yell some stupid comment back, but unfortunately for him Bender quickly cut him off.

"Well, I'll run out and join the wrestling team" he goaded, the two preps shared a look and laughed- as if the idea was preposterous. "Maybe the prep club too, or how about student council?" the criminal continued, a smirk on his face while I grinned at his patronizing tone. The jock scoffed "Nah, they wouldn't take you" he sneered, trying to be mean. I rolled my eyes and went back over to my seat as Bender gave a mock wounded look "I'm hurt" he said sarcastically.

The red head sighed "You know why guys like you knock everything?" she questioned. Bender rolled his eyes "Well this should be stunning" he muttered. "It's because you're afraid, you and that girl over there" Clara- that was her name right?- accused. I scoffed "Of course, that's exactly it- so glad that you could figure it out. Would you like a medal for your inaccurate assumptions?" I muttered sarcastically, earning me a glare from the princess. Bender gave a mock sad look "Oh God, you richies are so smart. That's exactly why I'm not heavy in activities" Bender exclaimed as he matched my sarcastic tone. Clara narrowed her eyes at Bender "You're a coward" she stated, challenging Bender. I rolled my eyes at her, she thinks she knows everything doesn't she?

"I'm in the math club" piped up Brian.

Unfortunately for him nobody was really paying attention to his babbling as Clara continued to analyze Bender.

"You're afraid that they won't take you, you don't belong so you just have to dump all over it" she deduced. I snorted as Bender rolled his eyes at her. I placed my chin in the palm of my hand and rested my elbow on the table "Because everyone wants to belong to the stick-up-my-ass club" I muttered sarcastically. Bender and Allison's lips twitched at my comment. Bender smacked his lips together "Well, it wouldn't have anything to do with you activities people being assholes- now would it?" he questioned hypothetically. Clara shrugged her shoulders "Well you wouldn't know, you don't even know any of us" she stated. I chuckled at the irony, because she knew so much about Bender and I. The three looked over at me and I shrugged "I could say the same to you, red" I retorted.

Bender smirked at me "Well I don't know any lepers either but I'm not going to run off and join one of their fucking clubs" he told the princess.

"Hey, let's watch the mouth huh?" Andrew chastised.

"I'm in the physics club too" Brian continued, I turned in my seat to look at the brainiac. It seemed Bender had the same idea "Excuse me for a sec" he pardoned before turning his attention to Brian. "What are you babbling about?" he asked. Brian gave an oblivious look "Well what I said was that I'm in the math club, uh Latin club, and the physis… physics club" he listed. A gleam passed through Bender's eyes as he leaned forwards towards the red head.

"Hey, Cherry"

Said girl looked up and glared at the criminal. "Do you belong to the physics club?" he questioned, Clara gave him an incredulous look "That's an academic club" she informed him. I rolled my eyes and leaned back in my seat, crossing my arms over my chest and placing my right leg over my left to cross them as well.

"So?" Bender stated more than questioned.

Clara rolled her eyes and shook her head disbelievingly, as if she wondered why Bender didn't understand her knowledge. "So, academic clubs aren't the same as other kinds of clubs" she explained snootily. Bender gave an epiphany like look as his eyes widened and he leaned back "Ah, but to dork's like him they are" he stated as he pointed over to Brian who was just staring at the two bickering teens.

"What do you guys do in your club?" Bender asked.

"Well uh… in physics we well ah talk about physics- uh properties of physics" he informed us.

"So it's sort of social, demented and sad, but social- right?" Bender confirmed, Cherry gave him an unimpressed look while I cracked a small smile at his comment.

"I guess you could consider it a social situation… um I mean there are ah other children in my club and uh… at the end of the year we have um we have a big banquet at the uh Hilton" Brian said.

"You load up, you party" Bender commented, doing some actions with his words.

Brian shook his head "Well… no, we get dressed up but we uh we don't get high"

"Only burners like you two get high" Clara interjected as she sent me a glare and Bender a look that I couldn't quite see.

"…and I didn't have any shoes, so I had to borrow my dad's. It was kind of weird 'cause my mom doesn't like me wearing other people's shoes…" Brian continued to babble but my attention was elsewhere.

"…he didn't belong anywhere. You know kind of like Twilight Zone… kinda"

I narrowed my eyes slightly as Bender and Clara stared at each other, I looked away when I saw her give him a flirty smile "Sounds like you" she teased. I caught Bender's eye but quickly looked away and back at Brian who opened his mouth to say more. Quickly I leaned back and placed my hand on his, the one on the table, and shook my head "That's enough for now sweetheart" I said before taking my hand away, internally cursing myself for using _sweetheart_\- it was a habit I was trying to break along with calling people _love_. Brian blushed and nodded his head before looking down at the table, a small smile tugging on his lips- aw he was kind of like a cute little brother.

"You know, if you guys keep up your talking- Vernon's gonna come right in here. I've got a meet this Saturday and I am not gonna miss it on account of you boneheads" Andrew warned.

Bender huffed "Oh and wouldn't that be a bite?" he grunted "Missing a whole wrestling meet?" he mocked. Andrew turned around defensively "Well you wouldn't know anything about it, faggot. You've never competed anything in your whole life" the jock countered. Bender smirked and began to cry mockingly "Oh I know, I feel all empty inside because of it- I have such a deep admiration for guys who roll around on the floor with other guys" he exclaimed.

I chuckled at that.

"Ah, you'd never miss it. You don't have any goals" Andrew shot back as he looked away uninterested.

"Oh but I do" Bender interjected.

"Yeah?" Andrew played along.

Bender pointed a finger at the wrestler "I want to be just like you, I figure all I need's a lobotomy and some tights"

"You wear tights?" Brian asked, a small amused grin on his face.

Andrew turned to look and glare "No I don't wear tights, I wear the required uniform" he exclaimed.

"Tights" Brian confirmed.

I smirked and nodded my head "I've seen your meets darlin', it's definitely tights" I goaded.

Andrew glared at the two of us "Shut up!" he shouted before turning away and back towards Bender.

Suddenly there was a noise coming from across the hall and I leaned forwards so I could see out the door, of course it was dick doing hell knows what in his office. Bender quickly hopped off the railing and jumped into the seat between the princess and the jock- turning his expression into one of pure innocence. I snorted and Bender turned to wink at me before going back to his façade. I rolled my eyes and leaned back once again so I could place my feet back on the desk.

Once we were sure dick was gone Bender quickly turned to the jock and snorted in his face before turning towards the princess and letting out an obnoxious "Woo!" as he stood up from the desk and swaggered towards the library doors. "There's not supposed to be any monkey business" Brian exclaimed nervously from behind me.

I turned for a moment to raise a brow, did he really think that Bender would care? Brian blushed when he caught my look.

"Young man, have you finished your paper?" Bender exclaimed as he imitated Vernon. I stifled a giggle as he popped the collar on his jean jacket and peered outside of the doors, making sure that Vernon really was gone. When he was sure dick was long gone, Bender quickly began to unscrew the hinges on the door "Come on Bender, quit screwing around!" Andrew exclaimed. I chuckled and leaned forward, placing my feet on the ground "The irony" I muttered at his choice of words.

"What are you going to do!?" Clara shouted at him, interest clear in her voice.

"Drop dead, I hope" Andrew muttered.

I rolled my eyes at his comment "Oh shut your trap, would ya?" I muttered.

From behind me Brian made a nervous noise "Bender… uh… that's- that's school property there, and uh… it doesn't belong to us and um, isn't something to be toyed with" he pointed out just as Bender finished unhinging the screw. The door closed behind him with a loud thud and I winced slightly at the sound, I would bet that Vernon definitely heard that and if he didn't… well he was a bigger idiot than I originally thought. I sat up and placed my chin back in my palm as I leaned forward "Oh lighten up would you? It's not like anything would actually stop him" I grumbled under my breath.

Nobody heard me as they continued to shout at Bender.

"That's very funny, now fix it" Clark demanded as he watched Bender run back over here. I was surprised when he stopped by my table and picked up my hand, placing the screws into my palm. "Hang on to these for me okay sweetheart?" he said before rushing off to his table. I stared at the screws in my hand for a moment before shooting an exasperated look towards the smirking criminal. He raised his eye and I rolled my mine as I placed the screws in the breast pocket of my leather jacket, gently patting them down before looking back towards Bender who seemed to follow my hands action with his eyes.

"You should really fix that" Brian bit out nervously.

"Am I a genius?" Bender exclaimed as he sat calmly in his seat.

"No, you're an asshole" Clark said angrily.

"What a funny guy" Bender said in a funny tone, mocking the jock.

"FIX THE DOOR BENDER!" Clark demanded.

I looked over at the redhead and saw she was glancing nervously between the door, Clark and Bender. I snorted and leaned back in my seat- if those two don't shut their traps, Vernon was going to come in here and I really wasn't in the mood to deal with his dick of a personality.

"Everyone just shh, I've been here before. I know what I'm doing" Bender said, trying to reassure everyone.

"NO, FIX THE DOOR!" the jock shouted, but this time he was louder.

"SHUT UP!" Bender yelled back.

"GODDAMN IT!" was suddenly heard from the outside.

I narrowed my eyes at the jock and the criminal "You two have really done it now" I muttered as I leaned forward to rest my chin on the back of my hand- attempting to look as innocent as possible. I didn't really need another reason for Vernon to call home. I was in enough trouble as it is, usually I wouldn't care but I unofficially promised my brother that I would try to stay out of more trouble.

We didn't need a visit from _those people_.

The door was suddenly thrown open and an angry Vernon stomped into the library. I winced as the door shut behind him with an angry _SLAM_. "Why is that door closed?" he questioned as he pointed towards the door- his facial expression pulled into an ugly mask of frustration.

All of us stayed silent as he walked into the front of the room.

"WHY IS THAT DOOR CLOSED?" he repeated, louder and angrier than before.

"How are we supposed to know? We're not supposed to move right?" Bender asked rhetorically.

Vernon suddenly turned his beady eyes towards the redhead and she jumped a little in her seat as he yelled "Why?!" to her. Cherry bit her lip slightly "We're just sitting here, like we're supposed to" she lied, I caught the nervous edge to her tone. Vernon lowered his hand and gave her a disbelieving look as he slowly walked down the aisle of desks. He stopped right behind me and stared down Brian "Who closed that door?" Vernon asked once again. I turned slightly in my seat and Brian gave me a panicked look.

"I think a screw fell out" Bender exclaimed, sending a quick look to me before looking back down at his desk.

"It just closed sir" Clark agreed.

I saw Bender's lip twitch upwards in a small smirk before quickly disappearing, I knew he was appreciating how everyone was lying for him- even though he would never admit that.

Vernon clearly wasn't going to stop until someone gave him an answer since he turned towards the back and questioned poor Allison. "Who?" he repeated to her, Allison gave a small squeak and quickly smacked her head down on the desk. I winced at the sound, that didn't sound like it felt too good. I rolled my eyes "Leave her alone, he doesn't speak _sir_" I sassed as Allison squeaked again. "You watch your tone young lady" Vernon exclaimed as he pointed an angry finger at me before quickly turning towards Bender. "Give me that screw" Vernon stated. Bender shook his head "I don't have it" he said. "Do you want me to yank you out of that seat and shake it out of you?" Vernon threatened. "I don't have it, screws fall out all the time- the world's an imperfect place" Bender said, and I had to fight the urge to smirk at his sass.

"Give. It. To. Me. Bender." Vernon repeated.

I rolled my eyes "Excuse me_, Sir_" I started, sass clear in my tone, "But why would anyone want to steal a screw? That would be pretty _pointless_" I told him. Vernon quickly looked away from Bender and back to me "I thought I told you to watch it Ms. Kinely- one more lip out of you and I'll be seeing you for another detention" he threatened me. I pursed my lips together but didn't say anything, I already had a detention next week- I couldn't afford another one.

Vernon walked away and I snuck a glance at Bender who sent me a sly wink. I gave him an annoyed look before turning away to watch Vernon who was most likely going to make a fool out of himself. We watched as he opened the door and let go for a second, only to let it fall back towards him. My lips twitched upwards slightly as he gave an annoyed sound and stomped back into the room. Vernon grabbed the chair and attempted to place it in front of the door as a door stop.

"The door's way too heavy sir" Bender informed the bristling principal

Vernon shot Bender an annoyed look before letting go of the door, all of us began to chuckle as the door shut firmly in his face.

"DAMN IT!" Vernon exclaimed which made all of us erupt onto more laughter.

Vernon thrust open the door and walked back in "Andrew Clark, get up here" he instructed the jock, snapping his fingers as if that would make him walk faster. "Come on, front and center- let's go". Andrew sighed but did as he was told, quickly standing up so he could make his way towards the door and the angry Vernon.

"Hey, how come Andrew gets to get up?" Bender questioned, pointing an accusing finger towards the jock. "If he gets up, we'll all get up. It'll be anarchy!" he shouted, I bit my lip and placed my hand in front of my mouth to keep my smile hidden but Bender seemed to notice my movements and smirked at my obvious amusement.

"Watch, watch the magazines"

I continued to gaze at the odd pair as they attempted to place the magazine board in front of the door. I smirked at the obvious struggle Vernon and Andrew were having. I_ almost _burst out laughing when Andrew attempted to walk over the magazine cart to get back into the room and instead fell into it. I had to bite my lip extra hard to keep my laughter inside of me. It only got worse as I caught the redhead's gaze and noticed that she was trying just as hard as I was not to laugh.

"That's very clever sir, but what if there's a fire?" Bender interrupted. "I think violating fire codes and endangering the lives of children would be unwise at this juncture in your career, _sir_" he said, goading Vernon's annoyance. Said principal stared at Bender for a moment before turning to glare at Andrew "All right. What are you doing with this? Get this out of here for God's sake" Vernon demanded, acting like it was Andrew's fault that the rack was there in the first place.

I looked back at Bender and saw he had a satisfied smirk on his face as he looked down at the table. I couldn't help but grin at that, as annoying as he could be, Bender was a great person to have around.

"What's the matter with you?! Come on!" Vernon chastised the poor jock.

"You know, the school comes equipped with fire exits at either end of the library" Brian informed us. I turned around and placed my finger on my lips "Shh, he doesn't need to be reminded of that" I said just as Bender rudely interrupted with "Show Dick some respect." I rolled my eyes at him and looked back towards the front where Vernon was ushering Andrew back to his seat.

"Go. Get back in your seat"

"I expected a little more from a varsity letterman" Vernon said as he gave Andrew a disappointed look. He then looked towards the back to everyone's favourite criminal. "You're no fooling anybody Bender" Vernon started. "The next screw that falls out is going to be you" he spat. I narrowed my eyes at the principal, was he even allowed talking like that to a student? It's very unprofessional if you ask me.

"Eat. My. Shorts."

"What was that?" Vernon said as he walked over to Bender. Said criminal leaned back in his chair and gave Vernon an uncaring and totally badass look.

"Eat… My… Shorts" Bender repeated, saying each word slowly as if he were speaking to a child.

"You just bought yourself another Saturday mister."

"Oh, I'm crushed" Bender said, sounding the absolute opposite.

"You just bought one more right there" Vernon exclaimed as he pointed a bony finger at Bender.

"Well, I'm free the Saturday after that. Beyond that I'm going to have to check my calendar" Bender said with an angry tone.

"GOOD! Because it's going to be filled, we'll keep going" Vernon threatened.

"You want another one? Say the word, just say the word" Vernon began and you could tell that Bender was beginning to get really pissed off at this point. I watched as he clenched his jaw and glared angrily at the table, his fists also clenched and for a brief moment I was worried he might lash out at the idiotic principal. "Instead of going to prison, you'll come here" Vernon taunted and Bender crossed his arms in conviction "Are you through?" the principal asked.

"No." Bender said shortly.

I sighed and shot Bender an angry look, why wouldn't he just stop already? He was going to be stuck here for the rest of the school year if he didn't keep his trap shut for a moment.

"I'm doing society a favour" Vernon spat.

Alright, now I was just about ready to say something.

"So?" Bender goaded.

"That's another one right now! I've got you for the rest of your natural born life if you don't watch your step! You want another one!?" Vernon offered.

Bender gave the man a hard look and pursed his lips "Yes" he exclaimed.

"You got it! You got another one right there! That's another one, pal!" Vernon shouted. You could really feel the testosterone levels skyrocketing in here.

"Cut it out!"

"That's enough!"

The red head and I exclaimed together.

_Stop_ Clara mouthed to him.

"You're both acting like idiots!" I muttered.

"I thought I told you to watch your mouth, that's another one for you Ms. Kinley"

I pressed my lips together in a hard line, dammit I should have just kept my mouth shut.

Bender snapped his head towards me and I gave him a meaningful look, telling him with my eyes that he was going too far, they both were but honestly now they were just acting childishly.

"You through?" Vernon asked.

"Not even close, _bud_" Bender replied, punctuating each word with an angry breath.

"Good, You got one more right there"

"You really think I give a shit?"

"Another"

Bender and Dick seemed to have a small glare off at this point before Dick opened mouth again;

"You through?"

"How many is that?" Bender questioned.

"That's seven including the one when you asked Mr. Vernon here whether Barry Manilow knew he raided his closet." Brian interjected, I turned and slightly raised a brow at him- was he honestly keeping count?

"Now it's eight- ad you stay out of it" Dick said as he pointed a finger at Brian.

"Excuse me sir, it's seven" Brian corrected.

"Shut up Peewee" Dick insulted. I turned to him and glared "Leave him alone, he was just answering a question and correctly might I add" I butted in, deciding to defend the little brainiac.

Dick glared at me "That's another one for you Ms. Kinley- don't insult my intelligence." He exclaimed, I clenched my fists and leaned back in my chair- fuck, he made me so angry.

Dick pointed his pointer and pinky finger at Bender and I, I self-satisfactory smirk etched on his face "You're mine Bender, for two moths I got ya and I have you for a month Kinley- I wonder what your brother will have to say about that?" he taunted and my lips pressed into a hard line, I refused to give in to his gloating.

"What can I say? I'm thrilled" Bender cut in, taking the attention away from me- but this time I was grateful for the distraction. "Oh, I'm sure that's exactly what you want these people to believe- you know something? You ought to spend a little more time trying to do something with yourself, and a little less time trying to impress people." Bender made an annoyed face at this point in Dick's lecture "You might be better off. All right, that's it! I'm going to be right outside those doors. The next time I have to come in here, I'm cracking skulls!" he shouted as he pointed towards the door.

I had to force a smile back as I watched Bender mouth the last few words.

The principal stared at us for a moment, before he slowly began to walk out- you could feel the tension gradually increasing with every step he took. Vernon paused at the door and held up his pointer finger and pinky again and pointed before he left and the door slammed behind him.

"FUCK YOU!"

Oh Bender…

* * *

**Hola lovelies! I hope you enjoyed this chapter of **_**Bender Over Backwards**_**! Tell me what you think if you want!**

**Are any of you watching the Fifa World Cup? I am! If you are, tell me who you're cheering for! I'm with Spain! :D**

**Review? Favourite? Follow? Please!**

**Shoutout's for the ah-maze-ing reviewers;**

**mayaswaggztvdtwilight123**

**Childhood Enigma**

**Until next time!**

**xoxo- Renee**


End file.
